A Mirai Story: The Rewrite
by psi baka onna
Summary: A mysterious woman crash lands on Earth while chase by a small army. When Trunks arrives the army's gone and the woman's left for dead. Trunks takes her back to C.C to heal but who exactly is she and why are so many people afraid of her?


_OK, so it's been like…2 years. I've been writing original stuff but got thinking about if I should go back to fanfiction again or not. I'm having trouble writing fight scenes at the mo so I haven't updated after future, but I did however get inspired to tinker with a Mirai story. Still not sure if I'm going to go back to writing fanfiction full time like I did way-back-when. Maybe if I get inspired again…_

_Until then, here's a rewrite of A Mirai story for ya all. Or the first chapter of it anyway._

_Disclaimer: Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and not me._

_Claimer: Zara, the Kalroo race, the Kalin race and anything else remotely original belongs to me._

**A Mirai story**

**Chapter 1: Casualty **

Everything had changed. What had once been crumbling had been fixed. What was once filled with fear was filled with hope. What had once been doomed was now blooming into what it once was.

The world was rebuilding. It was three years since the Cyborgs known as 17 and 18 had been destroyed. Now was a time of healing. People still needed rescuing only now the rubble was figurative. Housing projects were in full swing so that those who lost their homes could have a new one. The economy was still suffering due to the rebuilding expenses but companies such as Capsule Corporation were donating money, materials and even workers towards the many projects that were needed to restore the cities to their former glory.

One demi-saiyan was still trying to work out where his place would be in this new world. He had so far been helping with building projects around West City where he could but most of the time he had found himself helping out the local authorities. The Cyborgs had left the police crippled so now there was no one to stop the rioters or general crime. Riots were scarcer now but two years ago they had been everywhere. People upset with their lives in shambles and demanding the government take action. Then being upset that money was scarce and that the buildings wouldn't magically pay for themselves. Capsule Corp was one of the many saving graces that helped end the riots as they worked together with several other companies to find a way of financing everything. Now the scars were healing, Earth looked more like how Earth should, memorial parks were set up to honour those lost and people walked out of the rubble while blinking at the light of new hope.

Everything had changed.

And it was still changing.

The lavender haired Saiyan known as Trunks was helping his mother re organise the lab. The place was a mess after she had been obsessively worked on the time machine and they had only just gotten round to shifting through all the notes and old projects that was sitting in the dusty old room. Trunks had been moving boxes around all day and was just beginning to get fed up. He had taken to asking questions about the odd machine or device he found underneath paper work and other devices.

"What's this?" he asked as he moved some papers to find a computer console. Bulma looked up from the notes she was shifting through to give it a curious glance.

"Oh that's just some equipment used for tracking meteors in space. No idea if it still works. Turn it on and see," she suggested. Trunks did just that and waited for it to whir to life. Several dots appeared, closing in on what appeared to be Earth. And more dots were joining them by the second.

"Err…mum, I think you should take a look at this," he called. Bulma grumbled to herself as she put the notes to one side and joined her son at the console.

"Strange, nobody mentioned anything about a meteor shower," she started before noticing that the meteors weren't burning up on entry to the atmosphere.

"Those aren't meteors…"

High in the earth's atmosphere were roughly thirty spacecrafts chasing a lone pod. The lead crafts opened fire on the pod whenever they could get a lock on, the pod being quick and manoeuvrable; easily dodging the laser blast. The pilot of the pod grunted as her craft rocked and was thrown about by blast waves from exploding torpedoes. She gritted her teeth and stuck to her course. She had to make it to the planet's surface. It was the only way she stood a chance. The pod didn't have much in way of weapons so the only form of defence the pod could offer was the shielding. She grunted again as the pod spiralled out of the way of another torpedo.

Her eyes began to glow and the remaining incoming torpedoes changed their course, psychically being redirected back to the crafts that had fired them. The woman smiled as a craft was forced into the side of the other and focused on her piloting. Inky blackness gave way to blue as she got lower into the atmosphere. She just needed somewhere to land.

A city was up a head. It would have to do. The pilot jerked on the controls to avoid smashing through skyscrapers just before to pod crashed into the solid road beyond.

People screamed as tarmac sprayed up from the road. It took a while for some of the bystanders to pluck up enough courage to approach the impact creator and the pod within. They stared in awe at the smooth, metallic surface, each one questioning what manner of creature lay within.

The door to the pod flew off, landing a good ten feet away from where it had previously been bolted. A sandy-haired woman slowly pulled herself out of the wreckage, golden eyes sweeping over each of the bystanders before she turned her attention towards the heavens. Crafts were already clearly visible and would be landing shortly. The woman smiled, an aura enveloping her as her hair and eyes changed colour. Sandy brown became black lightening to red at the tips, her eyes also turning red.

"Let's see them act so cocky now the shoe's on the other foot," she muttered as the first of the craft began to land.

Trunks's head snapped up. Bulma was doing some rough calculations to work out where the…well, whatever they were, had landed. He didn't need them. He could sense someone powerful over in East City. Whoever they were, they were insanely powerful. Stronger than the cyborgs. Stronger then anything he'd ever sensed before. And it was so dark…

He left the room before Bulma had a chance to finish her calculations.

East City was a war zone. The woman was taking on a vast army with her bare hands. She appeared next to one of the many attacking alien species and knocked it out with a single punch then appeared next to another and shoved her fist into its gut, rupturing veins and arteries beneath its skin. It fell to the floor and she phased into view behind another species, flinging a blast at it which disintegrated its target, her flying through the resulting smoke and snapping the neck of the creature behind it.

Soldiers were dropping like flies as the woman made short work of them. A grey creature picked up on this as he hid behind a craft with his friend.

"She's taken down 36 percent of our allied forces already!" he exclaimed. His friend nodded glumly as he continued fumbling with the piece of technology in his hands.

"I know! But we only have one shot at this and it has to go right!" his friend replied bitterly.

"We're not coming back from this alive, are we?" the first creature asked. The second didn't answer. Instead he got up and held the device out.

"I entered the pass code. We just need that pesky Kalroo to get close enough to use it," the second stated.

"It better work. She's only a hybrid after all. Full bloods are powerless against it but she might-"

"Only chance we've got," the second reminded the first. High above them the Kalroo woman had just gotten bored. She counted off how many were left attacking her and quickly fired off a barrage of blasts. Screams rose up as they hit their marks, killing them instantly. The woman smiled before noticing the two grey creatures below her. They were amphibious, veins raised on the top of their bald heads and their skin holding the appearance of wet rubber. She snorted and touched down in front of them.

"You two aren't warriors. What's a bunch of rebels doing with a couple of Kalin techno geeks in tow?" she asked, arms folding in front of armoured chest as she surveyed them.

"You'll see!" one of the Kalins exclaimed as he raised the device over his head. The woman stared at it with a brow raised.

"A containment unit? What possibly could be in there that'll have you all riled up…" she trailed off just as the Kalin threw the device at her. The lid slid off halfway through it's ark, a murky green gas pouring out of the unit. The Kalroo woman began to cough as the gas reached her lungs. She was about to come out with a sarcastic comment when she was hit with a wave of nausea. Her transformation began to wane as she fell to her knees, launching into a coughing fit.

"What did…hack…what did you do…?" she choked out.

"Poisoned you," one of the Kalins said coldly.

"You've been infected with a bioengineered virus. It's eating away at your Kalroo DNA as we speak. You'll be dead in a few minutes," the other added rather smugly, "not bad for a non-warrior, huh?"

The woman stared down at her hands, her vision refusing to focus. She wanted to throw up. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit something. She settled for screaming, her weakened aura flaring up as she went. It was nowhere near as fierce as inferno as it once was but it was sufficient in scaring the two Kalins that were stood watching. Her energy kept building up, the ground burning away as it reached it's peak. The Kalins turned and ran as the aura spread further outwards. If this kept up then it would surely-

Trunks watched the explosion as he continued to approach. Half of East City was levelled in an instant. He frowned. The power level he had been sensing had completely disappeared. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be a fight he was flying towards but rather a salvage operation.

He touched down in the centre of the newly formed dustbowl and looked around for survivors. There was the occasional body scattered around but nothing living as far as he could tell. It was just like the age of the cyborgs all over again…

And then he sensed it. It was weak. Incredibly weak. Close to dying even. He looked around as he tried to pinpoint it.

There, in the centre. A woman was lying unconscious half under a pile of debris. He tossed the rocks off and checked her over. No broken bones or heavy bleeding. She had entered a cold sweat and looked like she was in pain. He brushed some sandy brown hair out of her face and stared down at her. She looked human. Her power level was too weak for him to really tell if she was or not but she looked it.

Her eyes fluttered open and he gasped as her eyes met his. They were so gold. He quickly decided that she wasn't human. No human had eyes that bright or expressive. He was lost in them.

The woman coughed hard, a trickle of blood escaping her lips. She stared at the blood then back at him.

"…H-help…" she started and then passed out again. Trunks watched her carefully and then lifted her up bridal style. He looked around the scene once more in hope of finding anymore survivors before electing to take the woman back to Capsule Corp.


End file.
